A Day With No Power
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: There was normally a routine to be followed by Rin and his husband whenever the power went out though sometimes the breaks from routine helped make everyone a little happier. *Deanon from the Ao No Exorcist Kink Meme over on Livejournal.*


On cold and particularly dull seeming days; there was a rhythm, not always followed, but usually there in the little tidbits.

The generator that Mephisto had bought them as a wedding gift a few years ago was turned on; he'd insisted back then that he doubted that the two could survive without some form of electricity for entertainment though it probably stemmed a little from his own Otakudom that had shifted over into his gift.

Rin usually made some kind of dinner to pass the time and whip something up that was mouth wateringly delicious with a hint of sweetness to appease his sweet loving husband who usually was sprawled out on the couch during that time, playing some action packed game that usually was eerily similar to real life as he sucked on one of the lollipops that they stocked up on due to his sweet tooth and tendency to be easily bored.

The chef of the two had to put up with the loud volume from the living room, and Amaimon's tendency to be too distracted to even consider helping him out; he knew that Amaimon could cook well as he'd done so before though all results tended to be sweet.

Rin wondered on those days how they managed to be a married couple when times like this occurred, and they, both, done their own things though Rin always joined him in the game whatever it was after dinner and usually ended up curled up close to him.

It wasn't an every second kind of distraction, but it was a way to get peace whenever they went particularly nuts from being too close to each other every possible second as that usually led to more arguments and actual full on fighting.

Rin did enjoy these semi-quiet moments, not like he'd admit it though; he did enjoy the games afterward and the playful conversations mixed in with competitiveness and often kissing after a few hours.

He enjoyed the wildness of their time together and how sudden shifts could cause so much; he didn't like the sometimes negative side effects of those shifts, but he adored the suddenly more coupley things from that.

Rin sighed though as he stared at dinner that suddenly felt like it was taking forever to make when he could hear the sounds of Amaimon's game and whatever killing spree that entailed from the living room and had his mind a muck with memories.

He knew of the day, particularly well, when he'd found out that Amaimon could bake quite well as Rin remembered baking a cake for some event that True Cross was hosting as Mephisto had suckered him into doing and felt Amaimon's soft presence behind him and was surprised to find his husband helping out.

Amaimon had easily picked up the remaining supplies and ingredients from their kitchen and begun to help him out; the less human one of the two had helped with decorating the cake as well, and it had turned out beautifully though Rin had to carefully hide the more violent images on it beneath things like frosting roses and other cute designs to mask up the ridiculously violent designs for an optimistic event such as the one that it was for.

The cake had been a success, and Rin though had insisted as that was shortly after he and Amaimon had gotten married that Mephisto wasn't allowed to blackmail either of them into baking a cake for True Cross since Rin had long since graduated and became Paladin and since Amaimon still wasn't permitted to enter the school building but did anyway on that day.

It was a lot easier since Rin had graduated from True Cross to actually see Amaimon as there was no more sneaking into the school or the old dorms anymore, and they had managed to go on dates more often though sometimes that was impossible with Rin's frequent missions.

Rin was surprised that the Order didn't throw a fit when he'd announced his engagement to Amaimon shortly after becoming Paladin though it might have been his position that had kept the ruckus down.

He remembers the work load right before their wedding as the many months of missions which might have existed to keep the wedding from happening and the only calm being the wedding day and the nerves that had barely kept him from hyperventilating that day.

Rin had second guessed every single detail that he'd carefully planned for that day as Amaimon wasn't one for the details, and Rin was a little scared of what Amaimon would have planned out for their wedding had he been left in charge of the planning due to Rin's work load.

Amaimon had chosen to wear black suit with a dark green tie which was the dressiest that Rin had ever seen him, and so Rin had been stuck wearing a white suit which everyone had insisted looked amazing on him, so he'd let it slide naturally.

Rin was pulled out of that memory by cool hands to the touch wrapping around his waist and a head on his shoulder, "Do you need help?"  
He smiled at the rare occasion and leaned into the embrace and whispered, "Yeah."  
Help was always appreciated though not needed as Rin smiled up at his husband and tried to relax the butterflies that took over his belly whenever his husband touched him.

It was a different beginning to the day without electricity, but a much loved one anyway.


End file.
